


Leaving of Liverpool

by Bizarra



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cameo by Tom Paris B'Elanna Torres and Miral Paris, F/M, Fluff, i heard a song, this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra
Summary: Captain Chakotay is leaving his newfound relationship with Kathryn to take Voyager on a three-year mission.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Leaving of Liverpool

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to RMarie124 for the awesome Beta
> 
> I was writing something else, and heard this song and suddenly this story happened.

_So fare thee well, my own true love_  
_And when I return united we will be_  
_It's not the leaving of Liverpool that grieves me_  
_But my darling when I think of thee_  
_ Songwriters: Trad / Mark Murphy / Darren Holden / Martin Furey / Finbarr Clancy / Brian Dunphy / Ewan Cowley Sung by: The High Kings _

Chakotay lay on his side and watched the woman next to him sleep peacefully. The last thing he wanted to do was leave her. Especially now. They had finally sorted out their feelings and embarked on a relationship; one that had waited a long time. With a light touch, he brushed a tendril of hair from her face and gently leaned to press a kiss on her temple.

He didn’t want to go on this mission, but he knew it was his responsibility. He was Voyager’s captain now, and her first post-Delta Quadrant mission was an important one. He wanted to show that he and her crew — most of whom had stayed on — could work within the constraints of having to report to Headquarters regularly. There were those who didn’t think he could work under the hierarchical authority. Chakotay was damned intent on proving them wrong.

That meant leaving his burgeoning relationship with Kathryn for three years and neither of them liked that idea. His first instinct had been to propose, but she reminded him that long engagements never went well with her. Instead, she’d promised that once he returned, they would take the next step, and meanwhile they would continue their relationship distantly via subspace. 

She stirred and woke, giving him a smile and a sleepy “good morning.” Chakotay lowered his head and pressed a kiss to her lips. A kiss she pulled him into and deepened. He would stay in this bed all day if only he could. For now, his attention was solely on committing the act of making love to this precious woman to memory.

-

Three hours later, they stood at the entrance to the gangplank leading to Voyager. “Come with me.” Chakotay implored. “The carpets were finally cleaned.” He joked, and laughed when she did.

“I can’t. You know that.” Kathryn reminded him. “This is your mission. She’s your ship now.” She moved into his arms and pressed her body close. Chakotay lay his chin atop her head and held her tight, her lingering scent would comfort him that night as he slept alone for the first time in months.

“I love you, Kathryn.” He told her, cradling her face in his hands. “I promise I will meet you here, at this very spot, in thirty-six months.”

“You know you can’t,” He pressed two fingers to her lips, stopping her from voicing the fear.

“I will be back, Kathryn. Come hell or high water.” He chuckled, “if I have to force Q to get me here, I will be here.” He kissed her warmly, “and wear the dress you want to be married in, because I intend to make you my wife the moment Voyager pulls back into this dock.”

He heard her swallow a cry as she saluted him, “aye Captain.” She pressed her lips to his once more. “You be careful with my ship.”

He stepped away with a smile and a nod. “I will call you every night.” He told her, then picked up his bag and walked away. Because if he didn’t, he knew he wouldn’t. 

Neither said goodbye for fear of the finality of the word.

Forty Months Later…

Kathryn stood in the exact spot that had separated them so long ago. Voyager was due to dock in half an hour. It wouldn’t be much longer for the ship to be in visual range. She rocked back and forth, somehow nervous as a bride waiting for her young sailor bold. She shouldn’t be this nervous, because for one, she was a Starfleet Admiral, and for another, this was Chakotay, the man she’d loved for ten years. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t spoken since he left. They’d just talked to each other the previous night. 

She smoothed the front of her dress and straightened the skirt. Nothing had been said of his request since he’d made it, but Kathryn had shown up, as agreed in the dress she wanted to be married in. It wasn’t grand by any means, but it was one that meant something to each of them. She wore the same blue scoop-neck dress she’d been wearing the day Tuvok had interrupted their idyllic life on New Earth. Her hair, much longer than it had been when he last saw her hung down her back in a single plait. She knew he would know her intention the moment he disembarked.

A murmur went up among the group of families present, and it brought Kathryn out of her reverie. She glanced up and noticed the approaching ship. She turned a critical eye to the hull, checking for any unrepaired damage. There were a few phaser burns, a dent or a scratch here or there. She would have to speak to the Captain about that. He had promised he wouldn’t damage the ship. Kathryn’s lips crooked into a small grin at the teasing she’d be able to do.

Admiral Paris stepped up behind her and spoke, “Not exactly Starfleet look, Admiral.”

She turned and smiled. “I’m on leave, remember.” Her gaze moved back to the ship now easing into her docking port. “And I made a promise.”

A beat later, Kathryn looked back at Paris. “What are you doing here?”

“I am waiting for my son and his wife,” A happy grin crossed his face. “And I also made a promise.”

It wasn’t much later that the crew started leaving the ship. Those who’d previously served under her stopped to say hello before they moved on. Tom, B’Elanna, and Miral all had hugs at the ready. Soon, she was left to her anticipation. Kathryn eagerly watched the hatch for the man she’d waited so long for. 

Finally, she saw him and it was as if her legs had a mind of their own; she was running down the gangplank. Chakotay beamed as he swept her into his arms. “You’re late.” she both laughed and cried into the crook of his neck. “You’re never leaving me again.”

Chakotay spun her around and held her close. “I don’t plan on it.” He set her down and their lips met hungrily. He cradled the face he’d missed so desperately, his mouth never leaving hers. “I love you.” He muttered against her lips. 

They finally separated and contented themselves with just looking at one another. She felt his eyes rake over her and soften further when he realized what she was wearing. “Three years ago, you asked me to meet you here and wear something I wanted to get married in.” She spread her arms, “I couldn’t think of anything better than this.” Her gaze lowered briefly, then raised in a bright smile.

“You look as beautiful now as you did then.” Chakotay draped his arm around her back and led her to where Owen Paris stood with Tom and B’Elanna; the Admiral ready to make good on the promise he’d made to Chakotay when he’d taken in this three-year mission.

“Admiral Paris.” Voyager’s current Captain stopped and stood at attention. “I’m returning the USS Voyager to you and resigning as her Captain.”

“What?” Kathryn spoke up, confusion in her voice. She felt Chakotay pull her closer to him.

The older Paris nodded. “Captain Chakotay, you are relieved of duty.” His smile broadened, “and on behalf of Admiral Percy, I am happy to welcome you to the command track staff of Starfleet Academy starting with the fall quarter.”

Kathryn’s face brightened as she realized what was happening. “Chakotay that’s wonderful! It’s what you wanted.”

He shrugged, “It’s one thing I wanted.” Chakotay smiled at the elder Paris. “Admiral. Can you please marry us now?”

“It would be my pleasure.”


End file.
